Impas
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Lelaki itu terlambat, padahal ia tahu Irina benci menunggu./M untuk tema.


**Impas**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Matsui Yuusei  
**

[I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca!]

KaraIri. M. Romance.

 **Warning:** _Missed-typo(s)_ , OOC, OOC, dan OOC. Pendek.

.

 **Summary:** Lelaki itu terlambat, padahal ia tahu Irina benci menunggu.

.

.

.

Decak mengudara hanya sepersekian detik setelah iris legamnya menangkap sosok seorang wanita tengah menekurkan kepala ke meja konter hingga helai-helai pirang platinanya yang ikal terlihat berantakan.

Benar, seperti dugaannya—ia terlambat.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, kakinya segera melangkah lebar-lebar ke tempat sang wanita. Untungnya, sekalipun pakaian wanita itu masuk dalam kategori terbuka—setidaknya menurut versi sang lelaki bermata elang—tidak ada satu pun pria-pria hidung belang di sekitarnya. Hanya ada sang bartender yang tengah meramu minuman pesanan sang pelanggan.

Sebuah napas lega terhela.

"Bartender," panggil lelaki tersebut kala pria muda di balik konter baru saja menyerahkan pesanan seorang pelanggan, "berapa total harga minuman wanita ini?"

Sang bartender tampak menghitung-hitung sejenak sebelum menyebutkan sebuah nominal.

Alis lelaki muda pemilik nama Karasuma Tadaomi itu seketika terangkat tinggi. Bukannya ia keberatan atas nominal yang baru disebutkan—andaikan gaji bulanannya dibayarkan per hari pun ia masih lebih dari mampu untuk melunasinya—melainkan karena ia tak dapat membayangkan berapa gelas yang wanita itu pesan hingga tagihannya sebesar ini.

"Bourbon kami memang termasuk yang paling mahal, Tuan," sahut sang bartender datar ketika Karasuma bertanya. Matanya melirik ke arah sang wanita muda yang mabuk berat sampai tertidur di meja konter. "Dan ia memesan dua botol, jika Anda memang ingin tahu."

Spontan Karasuma melempar umpat. Bourbon adalah salah satu minuman keras yang mengandung kadar alkohol paling tinggi.

Irina memang gila.

Setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang, Karasuma segera membopong wanita Slavik tersebut untuk dibawa ke mobil. Apa lagi tujuannya sekarang kalau bukan menyeret mantan rekannya itu pulang?

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Karasuma untuk sekadar menggendong tubuh Irina yang beratnya mencapai 60 kilogram saja tidak. Tidak sedikit pun ia merasa repot membuka pintu mobil kendati kedua tangannya masing menggendong sang wanita.

Desah kembali lepas saat tatapan lelaki itu jatuh pada sang perempuan muda yang masih terlelap, kali ini di bangku penumpang samping kemudi. Terbayang lagi isi pesan yang Irina kirimkan beberapa jam lalu dan terlambat ia baca.

 _/Dasar gila kerja. Menyebalkan. Aku ada di bar di perbatasan Kunugigaoka, kalau kau mau mencegahku./_

Benar. Karasuma terlambat membacanya. Irina mengirim pesan pukul setengah lima sore dan ia baru membacanya pukul setengah sembilan malam. Wanita pirang platina itu pasti dongkol setengah mati sampai menenggak dua botol bourbon. Karasuma tahu Irina benci menunggu.

Apa boleh buat. Tumpukan pekerjaan memang menunggunya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Bukan maunya juga mengabaikan wanita berstatus kekasihnya sendiri.

Arah atensi Karasuma mendadak terpusat pada bibir Irina yang terbuka.

Lelaki itu menyeringai tipis. Tidur dengan mulut tertutup, apalagi setelah mabuk-mabukan, memang tampak mustahil bagi seorang Irina Jelavic.

Karasuma masih lekat memandanginya.

Bibir Irina terpoles gincu, seperti biasa. Ranum, seperti biasa. Sensual, seperti biasa. Dan ... menggoda, juga sama seperti biasa.

Oh, ayolah.

Berapa kali sudah bibir botol bourbon sialan itu menempel dengan bibir wanitanya?

Jadi jangan coba-coba melarangnya meraih bibir Irina dengan bibirnya sendiri. Jangan coba-coba mencegahnya untuk ikut menikmati sisa bourbon yang menempel di lidah wanita itu. Ia hanya penasaran seberapa candu bourbon hingga Irina sanggup menghabiskan dua botol.

Irina terbangun secara paksa. Kepalanya luar biasa pening dan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar akibat terlalu banyak meminum—

"Ngh!"

Irina tidak tahu siapa yang tengah menyusupkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, yang pasti ia tak mampu menolak. Gantinya, ia ikut menarikan lidah dan tahu-tahu saja tangannya sudah ia kalungkan ke leher sosok tersebut.

Dada mereka beradu. Samar Irina merasakan dentum di sana—dari dada sosok yang menciumnya.

Hangat ini...

 _Kaukah ini, Karasuma?_

Seketika dada Irina berdentum tak kalah keras, sementara wajahnya memerah padam di antara pagutan mereka yang meliar.

Oh, setelah sempat diabaikan beberapa hari terakhir dan dibuat menunggu selama empat jam, mendapatkan ciuman panas dari kekasih sedingin Karasuma sudah cukup menjadi penebus bagi Irina.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

...ini apa Karasumanya OOC banget. Bodo, ah. Saya kangen pair satu ini dan nemu draf yang lama keonggok di hape, ya udah saya publis. Udah lama juga nggak nyumbang heu.

Ingin berbaik hati mengirim krisar—atau sekadar _fangirling_ , mungkin? ;)

Btw ini emang cocok M atau bisa ditaruh di T, tah? '-')a


End file.
